Talk:Scarlett Nekojima
We have a problem, Shoshiki. Specifically, the fact that this article has blatant crossover information from Naruto. Mangekyo? Has two techniques, Amaterasu - which produces black flames - and the Tsukuyomi - which creates an illusionary world? Really? And of course, I see almost every other Mangekyo technique listed there, probably for later creation. I'm gonna have to ask you to either drastically alter this material, or remove it completely, otherwise I'm going to have to delete this page. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 19:55, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :I have changed removed the mentioned information and I am planning on changing those two abilities to fit the change. I have made it so that her eyes govern her power of illusion, therefore befitting the character to a higher degree. I apologize for this incident and will try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Quis et Deus? (Sermo) 12:36, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Not trying to stir the pot here but, most bare minimum to change a concept so that it isn't "copied" from Naruto: it's in fact still copied from Naruto. Powerful eyes that grant powers of illusions and that look exactly like MS/EMS? = Naruto. I know that Susano'o/Tsukiyomo/Ameterasu are general Japanese mythological concepts, but the way they are being applied here has very clearly been taken from Naruto. However, before you do anything else, I would suggest asking these questions: ::1. Why do I want this? (What benefit does it provide my character by including this specific power here. She is an illusion-specialist. Okay. So why does she need MS? Can she have other powers of illusion that aren't based on Naruto? Would this be better?) ::2. Does this fit as "Bleach?" Because Bleach actually has a lot about illusionary powers/genjutsu as well: Look at Shinji's Zanpakutou, or Aizen, or the Hougyouku, or heck even Jinzen and Kidou. There is a lot there that you can work with already. Experimentation, while it might mean more work, is really the best way to achieve originality. I noticed that you are making Scarlett a non-typical race, which is okay, but beware of trying to make something so "different" from Bleach (by pulling in concepts from external series) that it no longer resembles the medium you're working with. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 19:27, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Also adding a little to what Shonen said above, I noticed this girl is a listed Grandmaster in three fields. Now, Grandmaster isn't something we can regulate by wiki policy, because it's a fanmade concept here on BFF, but that being said, by using the term so loosely, you downplay the efforts made by others in the pursuit of creating a true Grandmaster. It means devotion to a specific field, being a Grandmaster in multiple fields is nearly impossible because for every iota of concentration placed on mastering one field, it takes away attention from another, and to really be a Grandmaster means to have a phenomenal degree of skill in that particular field. If you wanted to go down the Zanjutsu Grandmaster route, she has no need for illusion or magic abilities at all, because those can always be replicated through swordsmanship by somebody of that level. It becomes redundant. So beyond what Shonen said, also try to answer yourself exactly what kind of Grandmaster you're trying to make here. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 20:12, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, everyone for your input. I have a tendency to get an idea for a character, then take things that go along with said idea from other sources (such as Naruto) and blend them into the character. As such, a lot of my characters wind up looking to haphazard and widespread. When this happens I find that a good outside voice simply telling me some things are too much is very helpful. It helps me figure out what can stay and what can go. I have decided to remove the eyes and just have the illusions, and I have also decided to bump her Zanjutsu down to Expert level. I wanted to make her a character that used illusions in conjunction with her Zanjutsu and Hohō in order to mislead and dispatch her enemies quickly. Thus the sword styles that she possesses and her other skills. I think one Grandmaster, one Master and two Experts are a good balance, yes? Again, thank you for the input and I will try to take all of this into consideration in my future works. Quis et Deus? (Sermo) 17:05, September 19, 2016 (UTC)